Hallelujah
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke finalmente volta para Konoha e terá que enfrentar todos os seus erros para ser aceito novamente. E o principal será reconquistar a confiança daquela que sempre preencheu sua existência vazia, Haruno Sakura.


**Disclaimer:** Para a felicidade geral da nação Naruto não me pertence embora o Itachi-kun está aqui comigo õ/

**Mini-Dicionário:**

hogake – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio da vila do folha.

shishou - mestre

kunoichi – ninja mulher

godaime – quinta hogake

-chan – tratamento carinhoso que indica intimidade

chunnin – posto intermediário

gennin – posto iniciante

-kun – tratamento carinhoso próprio para meninos

mondanai – sem problemas

otou - pai

-san – tratamento respeitoso usado quando não se tem intimidade

nii-chan - irmãozinho

kuso - droga

iie - não

kaa-san - mãe

-sama – tratamento respeitoso

shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

sannin – ninja lendário

yondaime – quarto hogake

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Caminhava lentamente em direção a Konoha. Estava com medo de voltar, de saber se seria novamente aceito. Depois de tudo que fiz creio que não serei muito bem recebido. Será que algum dia terei chance de consertar meus erros? Teria a oportunidade de reconquistar a confiança e restabelecer os laços que deixei aqui em Konoha?

Sinceramente, espero que sim. Respirei fundo e adentrei na vila. Estava na hora de finalmente agir como um Uchiha.

Como já esperava, não fui bem-recebido. Nem mesmo pela Hogake*. O que eu fiz para essa peituda não ir com a minha cara?

- Mandou me chamar, shishou*? – uma voz feminina penetrou em meus ouvidos.

Assim que me virei encontrei minha ex-companheira. Sakura continuava a mesma que eu me lembrava. Seus cabelos continuavam curtos e seus olhos não continham o brilho que eu estava acostumado a presenciar nos mesmos. Suas vestimentas estavam mais curtas, mais... Apropriadas ao corpo de mulher que a kunoichi* com nome de flor agora possuía. Pelo menos explicava o porquê da godaime* estar me tratando mal.

- Sim, Sakura – a loira apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, ressaltando seus seios nada pequenos – O Uchiha voltou.

Seus orbes esverdeados, que antes fitavam sua mestra, passaram a me fitar. Seu olhar inquisitor não ajudou nada a melhorar meu estado de espírito.

- E? – pelo seu tom percebi que muitas coisas mudaram, e aparentemente eu não fazia mais parte de sua vida.

- O time 7 voltara a surgir após o Uchiha pagar pelos seus erros.

Percebi que ambas ficaram surpresas quando não me ouviram reclamar. Qual é? Eu sei que eu errei e estou disposto a pagar pelos meus erros. Pena que só descobri toda a verdade tarde demais.

- Você não vai reclamar?

- Não – o que mais me feriu foi seu tom frio e relativamente desinteressado.

- Muito bem Uchiha – parece que Tsunade resolveu interferir e aliviar o clima tenso – Você cumprirá prisão domiciliar por tempo indeterminado. O manterei informado.

**Somehow everything's gonna fall right in, to place**  
[De alguma maneira tudo vai se ajeitando exatamente em seu lugar]

Meu humor não estava dos melhores assim que deixei o escritório da peituda. Tudo bem que não esperava ser bem recebido, mas o olhar que a Sakura me lançou dizia claramente que ela não me queria de volta. Custava admitir que sentiu minha falta? Parei repentinamente. Será que ela sentiu? O que terei que fazer para reconquistar a confiança dela?

- Teme, Teme... – gritava uma voz estridente.

Uma voz que não tive dificuldade em reconhecer. Um assomo de alegria passou pelo meu coração. Ao menos parecia que Naruto me perdoara. Não que eu fosse demonstrar, ainda mais publicamente, mas aquele loiro era meu melhor amigo e no fundo acho que não poderia ter escolhido outro melhor, mesmo que jamais admita.

- Para onde está indo? – perguntou-me assim que me alcançou.

- Distrito Uchiha – respondi sem entusiasmo. Analisando friamente agora acho que preferia ir para a prisão a voltar para aquele lugar cheio de lembranças.

- Por que vai para um lugar assombrado por lembranças do passado? – fechei a cara ainda mais.

- Não tenho culpa se a Hokage me colocou em prisão domiciliar – disse rabugento.

Ele colocou as mãos na nuca, ainda sorridente.

- Calma, Teme – recomeçou a andar – Não sabe como estou feliz por você ter voltado, agora finalmente tudo está nos eixos – começou seu interminável falatório – Estou namorando a Hinata-chan*, a Ino...

Retiro o que eu disse. Podia ter escolhido um amigo menos tagarela, todavia sorri internamente. Podia odiar a mania de o loiro falar demais, porém estava feliz que ao menos ele tinha me perdoado por todos os meus erros estúpidos.

Foram os meses mais longos da minha vida. O que me fez agüentar todos os dias da solidão foi a vontade de Itachi que eu limpasse o nome Uchiha e a amizade daquele dobe.

Depois que paguei pelos meus erros – e alguns a mais em minha opinião – eu voltei à ativa, a fazer missões, supervisionadas pela Sakura. A única chunnin* do grupo. A única coisa que me alegrava era que eu não era o único gennin* do grupo, afinal Naruto também era. Parecia até ironia. Nós dois tendo poderes fantásticos e sendo meros gennin. Ao menos tudo parecia estar entrando nos eixos agora.

**If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
**[Se nós apenas tivessemos uma maneira para fazer com que tudo se ajeitasse mais rápido a cada dia]

Estávamos voltando de uma missão relativamente longa, quando encontramos Sai na entrada da vila. O que raios o pálido ninja estava fazendo ali? Ele não tinha mais nada para fazer não? Do que ficar esperando seu antigo time voltar de missão. Assim que nos aproximamos, ouvi-o dizer:

- Está pronta, feiosa?

Quem ele pensava que era para chamar a Sakura de feiosa? Tudo bem que ela não tinha a beleza da Ino, mas feia ela também não era.

- Claro, Sai-kun* – disse com um sorriso. Por que ela sorri para alguém que não tem sentimentos? – Se importa de levar meu relatório, Sasuke?

Após balançar a cabeça positivamente, eu e Naruto tivemos que observá-la se afastar. Nessa hora, arrependi-me amargamente de minhas decisões. Se eu não tivesse fugido ela estaria com a gente e não fugindo de mim.

- Dobe – comecei baixinho, com medo de continuar – É impressão minha ou a Sakura não queria que eu voltasse?

- Digamos que você não foi muito... – ele aparou repentinamente a procura de uma palavra que traduzisse minhas atitudes – simpático com ela enquanto esteve em Konoha.

Respirei fundo sem lhe dar atenção, mas no fundo sabia que ele estava coberto de razão. Quando estava aqui somente quis saber de vingança, vingança, e nunca prestei atenção no que acontecia ao meu redor. Acho que perdi coisas demais pensando somente em minha vingança. E desde quando eu me importava se a Sakura me queria por perto ou não? Aliás, por que aquela irritante estava me afastando? E desde quando eu me importava se a Sakura me queria? A quem eu quero enganar, eu me importo com aquela irritante, muito mais do que seria saudável para minha sanidade mental. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, o que fez com que Naruto me olhasse interrogativamente.

- Tais bem?

Sai andando sem responder. Precisava de um tempo para colocar as idéias no lugar. O único poder que eu queria ter naquele momento – e não tenho – era fazer tudo voltar ao normal, do jeito que era antes de eu fugir dessa vila.

**If only time flew like a dove  
**[Se o tempo voasse como uma pomba]

**God make it fly faster than I'm falling in love  
**[Deus o faz voar mais rápido do que eu estou me apaixonando]

Preferi andar pelos telhados a andar pelo chão. Atraia muito menos atenção. Fui obrigado a parar perto da casa da Sakura. Ela e o Sai estavam próximos à janela do quarto da mesma, sendo que pude entreouvir o que falavam.

- Eu sei que combinamos outro horário, mas... – era o pálido ninja que falava. Ótimo, agora além de ter que ver a Sakura longe de mim, também tenho que presenciar seus encontros.

- Mondanai* – ela sorriu, o que fez minhas entranhas se contorcerem de raiva – Você me salvou.

- De quem? – ele estava tão confuso quanto eu.

- De mim mesma – ela apoiou-se na janela deixando a leve brisa bater eu seu rosto – Não conseguiria manter meu autocontrole perto do Uchiha por muito tempo – Ótimo, agora o culpado sou eu.

- Disponha – ele lhe devolveu seu típico sorriso falso.

Não agüentei muito mais que isso. Disparei dali antes que ouvisse algo que realmente me fizesse perder a cabeça. Por que Sakura estava em meus pensamentos? Aliás, ela sempre esteve. Era possível que eu estivesse sentindo algo por ela agora? Seria ironia demais.

**This time we're not givin up**

[Desta vez nós não vamos desistir]  
**Let's make it last forever**

[Vamos fazer com que dure para sempre]

Diminui o passo assim que cheguei ao distrito Uchiha. Aquele lugar me trazia muitas lembranças. Lembrava-me do meu otou*-san* andando calmamente por todas aquelas ruas, dirigindo aquele clã inteiro. Aproximei-me de minha casa lentamente, refreando todas as lembranças que ainda doíam em meu peito.

Lembrava claramente da discussão que nii-chan* teve com alguns membros do clã. O dia em que ele mostrou seu mais novo poder, o dia em que comecei a perdê-lo.

- Até que enfim te achei – era Sakura. Suspirei derrotado. Hoje não era meu dia.

- O que deseja, Sakura?

- Saber o que você está fazendo perto da janela do meu quarto.

- Tentando evitar que você tivesse essa idéia errada de mim.

- Por que não foi andando?

- Porque eu sou o traidor, esqueceu? – disse rispidamente. Não está fazendo nada bem reviver minhas lembranças.

- Sasuke – ela se aproximou e secou as lágrimas que eu não notei que havia descido – O que aconteceu?

- Nada que você vai achar interessante – desvencilhei-me dela e segui meu caminho.

- Kuso* – ela correu e abraçou-me pelas costas – Eu não consigo te entender.

- Então somos dois.

- O que você mais quer? – ela perguntou ainda me abraçando e senti o mesmo carinho daqueles momentos na floresta da morte.

- Reatar os laços que deixei aqui – nem precisei pensar muito.

- Isso me inclui? – ela pareceu insegura, como se tivesse medo da resposta.

- Você é a primeira – falei rápido antes que me arrependesse.

- Você não irá cortá-los novamente?

- Iie* – sorri levemente – Dessa vez é para sempre.

- Bem-vindo de volta, Sasuke-kun – ela me contornou e depositou um beijo em minha bochecha.

**Screaming... ****Hallelujah**

[Gritando… Aleluia]  
**We'll make it last forever  
**[Nós iremos fazer com que dure para sempre]

Minha alegria foi tão grande que a peguei pela cintura e a rodei com ela em meus braços. Minha garotinha somente riu do momento anti-Sasuke. Finalmente me toquei do mico e a repus no chão.

- Isso foi tão anti-Sasuke.

Revirei os olhos obviamente concordando. Não sei o que eu em mim para fazer isso.

- Eu prefiro você totalmente Sasuke – disse em meu ouvido fazendo os pêlos da minha nunca se eriçar.

Jamais iria admitir, contudo ela mexe demais comigo. Não sei como consegue, mas ela sempre conseguiu. Até mesmo ferida em uma batalha ela parecia linda. Eu estou ficando gay.

- Posso te fazer mais uma pergunta? – essa proximidade não estava fazendo bem. Diante do meu consenso ela continuou – Por que você fugiu de Konoha?

Ela estava tocando em terreno perigoso e sabia disso. Tinha tantas coisas para serem esclarecidas e ela me pergunta justamente isso? O que poderia dizer? A verdade ou inventar uma mentira agradável aos seus ouvidos? Optei pela verdade, embora isso pudesse me afastar dela para sempre.

- Você sabe porque eu fui – devolvi no mesmo tom – Em busca de poder para satisfazer minha vingança. Naquele momento, tudo que importava era me livrar daquela dor e solidão que carregava dentro de mim e achava que isso só aconteceria quando matasse o Itachi.

- E se livrou? – seu tom de voz estava mais frio que antes.

- Não – respirei fundo antes de continuar – Descobri que o Itachi era inocente e só queria me salvar, além do peso de ter abandonado os únicos laços que fiz aqui.

A última parte pareceu aliviar um pouco daquele gelo. Ela me abraçou e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro.

**Holding on to patience wearing thin  
**[Se segurando na paciência que está desgasta finamente]  
**I can't force these eyes to see the end  
**[Eu não posso forçar esses olhos a ver o final]

- Por que você estava chorando aquela hora?

- Esse lugar me tráz lembranças demais.

- Então vamos para minha casa.

Deixe-me conduzir por ela. Tudo que queria era fugir daquele lugar. Seus pais não estavam no momento, coisa que agradeci. Não estava a fim de ser jugado novamente pelos meus patéticos erros da passado.

- Melhor agora? – ela tentou me confortar.

Na realidade somente a presença dela bastava para me acalmar. Sentei-me na cama e fiz ela se sentar ao meu lado. Deitei a cabeça em seu colo e aspirei o doce perfume de cerejeira que ela emava. Era mais fácil me esquecer do passado quando estava ao lado dela. Estava cansado de sofrer, de ser julgado. Minha paciência estava no limite. Será que finalmente terei minha tão desejada paz?

**If only time flew like a dove  
**[Se o tempo voasse como uma pomba]

**We could watch it fly and just keep l****ooking up  
**[Nós poderemos assisti-lo voar e simplesmente continuar olhando para cima]

Ela acariciou meus cabelos e sorriu daquela forma tranqüilizadora que sempre me acalmava. Poderia morrer agora que ainda sim morreria feliz. Mas como toda flor tem seus espinhos.

- Eu não acredito!

A voz a porta nos fez se separar e levantar daquela confortável cama. Seus pais estavam parados na porta a espera de uma explicação.

- Kaa-san*, otou-san, esse daqui é o...

- Eu sei muito bem quem ele é – esbravejava a mulher – Ele é um traidor, vingador, destruidor de corações... Ele te...

- CHEGA! – finalmente explodi. Caminhei até onde Sakura estava e entrelacei minha mão na dela – Eu só vou sair da vida da Sakura se ela quiser e eu acho que ela não quer isso senão já teria me expulsado. Sinceramente eu não me importo nem um pouco se Konoha não confia em mim. Eu já conquistei a confiança daqueles que são importantes para mim. Vocês, gostando ou não, vão ter que me aturar porque eu só saio se ela quiser.

- Eu quero que você fique, Sasuke-kun – minha garotinha disse baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para seus pais escutarem.

- Se fizer minha garotinha sofrer eu acabo com você – ameaçou o senhor Haruno, mas pude ver um sorriso no seu rosto.

Ela voltou a sorrir e entrelaçou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

- Acho que ganhou a confiança do meu pai.

- Por que acha isso? – mergulhei naqueles orbes esverdeados que tanto me acalmavam.

- Nenhum outro garoto o enfrentou por mim.

Uma parte de mim estava feliz e a outra se roendo de ciúmes. Como assim outros garotos ousaram se aproximar da minha Sakura?

Ela se apoiou nas pontas dos pés, mas nem assim chegou a minha altura.

- O que você espera do futuro?

Apóie minhas mãos em sua nuca e colei minha testa na dela.

- Casar com você e ter vários Uchiha com cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

Ela corou com minha resposta. Só agora percebi que ela fica ainda mais linda corada. Aproximei-me ainda mais dela, estava quase a beijando quando um ANBU chamou nossa atenção. Ele estava parado na janela. Tive vontade de esfolá-lo vivo.

- Tsunade-sama* requer suas presenças – ele sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

Maldita peituda!

**This time we're not giving up**

[Desta vez nós não vamos desistir]  
**Let's make it last forever  
**[Vamos fazer com que dure para sempre]

Essa hogake não tinha mais nada para fazer na vida do que estragar os romances alheios? Eu não tenho culpa do Jiraya ter morrido.

- Acho melhor irmos, Sasuke-kun.

Ela desceu das pontas dos pés e voltou a sua estatura original. Separou-se de mim e andou toda a extensão do quarto. Tudo que pude fazer fui segui-la. Alcancei-a antes que chegassemos a sala. Entrelacei minha mão a dela e tive um prazer selvagem ao passar por seus pais.

Caminhamos de mãos dadas até o escritório da godaime. Todas as pessoas olharam para nós. Não entendi o porquê disso até me lembras que nossas mãos estavam unidas. Sakura fez menção de desfaz o enlace, contudo não permiti. Ela me olhou sifnificativamente entretanto não respondi, somente a fiz continuar nosso trajeto.

Chegamos rapidamente ao escritório da loira, antes que minha irritante tivesse a chance de me interrogar ela nos chamou.

- Vou direto ao ponto – ela não notou ou se notou ignorou nossas mãos entrelaçadas – Tenho uma missão rank-A para ambos.

Depois de nos dar as devidas instruções a godaime nos liberou.

- Me encontre daqui a meia hora na saída da vila – depositei um selinho em seus lábios e me afastei.

Acho que ela não esperava essa atitude pois não abriu a boca durante todo meu trajeto até sumir de suas vistas. Corri até o distrito Uchiha, reuni meus pertence para essa missão e prendi a Kusanagi a minha cintura.

Encontrei-a no local combinado meia hora depois. Ela estava deslumbrante como sempre.

- Sasuke-kun, eu...

Não a deixei terminar. Colei meus lábios no dela impedindo de continuar a falar. Ela estava estática, ainda surpresa. Somente se mexeu quando sentiu minha língua se enroscando na sua.

**Screaming... Hallelujah  
**[Gritando... Aleluia]  
**We'll make it last forever  
**[Nós iremos fazer com que dure para sempre]

Ela passou suas delicadas mãos ao redor do meu pescoço e passou a corresponder o beijo. Minhas mãos voaram para sua cintura trazendo-a para mais perto de mim. Somente paramos para respirar e eu aproveitar para traçar uma trilha de beijos até seu pescoço, o que a fez encolher nos meus braços.

- Nós temos uma missão para terminar – apesar da aparente calma eu percebi que sua respiração estava um pouco acelerada.

- Quando voltarmos você não escapa – sorri de lado e fui soltando-a lentamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – percebi a confusão em seu olhar.

- Casa comigo e se torne a senhora Uchiha.

Espermos tempo demais para ficarmos juntos. Eu tenho certeza que ela é a mulher da minha vida.

- Não é cedo demais – ela pareceu insegura.

- Eu quero alguém para amar, dividir as alegrias e tristezas e não alguém para chamar de minha namorada, depois de noiva e por último mulher – desabafei um pouco irritado.

- Eu aceito – ela abriu um sorriso fazendo meu queixo cair – Só que vai ter que me aturar por muito tempo pois pretendo envelhecer ao seu lado.

**And we've got time on our hands  
**[E nós temos o tempo em nossas mãos ]

**And we've got...**

[E nós temos o tempo]

Sorri de lado e entrelacei minha mão a dela. A caminhada para Ame era um pouco longa (procurando uma vila no Naruto Project xD). A situação estava pior do que Tsunade imaginou. Ainda havia ninjas fiéis a Pain, que estavam dispostos a sacrificar sua vida. Esperava sinceramente que isso não colocasse Sakura em perigo. Jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela.

Nossa missão foi um pouco árdua. Conseguimos acabar com todos os shinobis* embora fiquei gravemente ferido ao jogar na frente de Sakura impedindo que a pegassem desprevenida.

Nossa volta foi mais longa do que a ida. Sozinha, ela não conseguia fechar meus ferimentos e conseguia ver a angústia em seus olhos.

- Vai dar tudo certo – disse com dificuldade, acariciando sua quente bochecha.

- Eu não posso te perder, Sasuke-kun – suas lágrimas caíram em minhas mãos.

- Sakura – eu puxei suas mãos até minha boca e as beijei – Não existe doença sem cura, existe sim doente que não reconhece as suas potencialidades ou não quer aceitar a cura – encarei aqueles orbes esverdeados que eu tanto amava, agora cheio de lágrimas – Eu não quero morrer, eu quero envelhecer ao seu lado.

Ela só ficou aliviada quando chegamos a Konoha e a peituda começou a me tratar. Não é à-toa é a loira era uma sannin* lendária. Dentro de pouco tempo estava completamente curado e sai daquele horrível hospital.

- TEME – não podia ter arrumado um amigo menos escandaloso?

- O que quer, dobe? – cruzei os braços, contrariado. Eu poderia estar empregando meu precioso tempo em algo mais útil, como beijar minha rosada, por exemplo.

- Não se pode nem fazer uma surpresa – choramingou o loiro.

Tive vontade de dizer que não. Antes que tivesse oportunidade, alguém uniu suas mãos as minhas.

- Achei que já tivesse aprendido que o Sasuke-kun não gosta de surpresa, Naruto-kun – percebi que era Sakura antes mesmo de ela falar.

- Achei que você pudesse consertar o Teme – ele ainda estava tristonho. Acho que ele ainda não tinha notado nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

Algumas coisas jamais mudam.

- Dobe, você quer ser padrinho do meu casamento? – perguntei de supetão – Nós vamos nos casar.

Imediatamente percebi que não deveria ter dado a notícia desse jeito.

**Got nothing but time on our hands**

[Não temos nada além de tempo em nossas mãos]  
**Got nothing but, got nothing but**

[Não temos nada além, não temos nada além]  
**Got nothing but time on our hands  
**[Não temos nada além de tempo em nossas mãos]

Ele ficou estático, surpreso com a resposta. Anos observando as pessoas fizeram com que eu percebesse a tristeza em seu olhar, que ele conseguia disfarçar muito bem, mas mesmo assim eu conseguia perceber.

- È... bom... parabéns… eu não sei… quer dizer, eu aceito – ele tentou sorrir e se afastou rapidamente em seguida.

- Naruto, espere – Sakura chamou.

- Eu fiz a burrada, eu a conserto – depositei um selinho em seus lábios e sai à procura do loiro.

Não foi nada difícil achá-lo. Ele estava nas estátuas dos hogakes, apoiado no yondaime*.

- Naruto...

- Não diga nada, Sasuke – as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto – Eu deveria imaginar que isso aconteceria, afinal a Sakura-chan sempre te amou.

- E você esperava que eu não a correspondesse – completei com pesar.

- Era – ele baixou o olhar, impedindo que eu visse sua alma – Eu só preciso de um tempo para me acostumar.

- Okay – fiquei sem saber o que dizer – Desculpe por ter te convidado, foi um erro – dei as costas e me preparei para sair dali quando a voz do loiro me chamou a atenção.

- Eu aceito Teme – ele sorriu, dessa vez um sorriso sincero – Jamais iria me perdoar se perdesse mais alguma coisa da sua vida.

- Isso soou gay – revirei os olhos.

- Você sempre vai ser meu melhor amigo – ele me abraçou.

Uma cabeleira rosa se jogou em cima da gente. Reconheci imediatamente como sendo minha irritante.

- Eu amo os dois – ela beijou cada um na bochecha.

Se Naruto não fosse meu amigo eu o espancava.

**This time we're not giving up**

[Dessa vez nós não vamos desistir]  
**Let's make it last forever**

[Oh, vamos fazer com que dure para sempre]  
**Screaming... ****Hallelujah... Hallelujah**

[Gritando... Aleluia... Aleluia]

- Sakura-chan, você está nos enforcando – imediatamente ela nos soltou.

- Eu pensei que vocês iam brigar por isso eu os segui – ela pareceu envergonhada ao dizer isso.

- Nós somos o time sete esqueceu? – o loiro voltou a sorrir – O único grupo aprovado pelo Kakashi-sensei. Não vamos nos separar por meras futilidades.

Um nó se formou em minha garganta. Lembrava-me das minhas escolhas erradas do passado. Era incrível como Sakura me entendia em precisar das palavras. Minha garotinha me abraçou.

- Acho que estou sobrando – ele deu um sorriso sem graça e desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Abracei sua delicada cintura e a trouxe para mais perto. Apoie minha cabeça em seu ombro e susurrei.

- Aishiteru.

- Aishiterumo – ela sorriu singela – Me promete uma coisa? – diantes da minha confirmação ela continuou – Que vai envelhercer ao meu lado? – ela estava insegura.

- É claro, irritante – debochei – Ainda vamos ver nosso filho, netos, bisnetos crescerem.

Beijei-a mais uma vez. Eu não me importava de passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado.

**Máfia Akatsuki**

**Sasori** – Por que nós temos que comandar isso.

**Deidara** – Porque Pain-sama e Konan-san foram invadir Konoha. Hidan e Kakuzu foram capturar o Nibi.

**Zetsu** – E você acredita nisso?

**Itachi** – E depois dizem que loiros não são burros ¬¬

**Kammy** – Eu ouvi isso ¬¬

**Kisame** – Loiros são inteligente, o Deidara que é burro.

**Tobi** – Tobi não gosta que falem do Deidara-san.

**Sasori** – Por que não aparecemos?

**Kammy** – Eu fiz uma fic para vocês, não reclama

**Tobi** – Serio? *saltitando feliz*

**Itachi** – Sim e o protagonista sou eu

**Kisame** – Odeio sharingan fã

**Kammy** – Essa fic era para ser o presente de Natal da Bella, mas não consegui terminar. Então aqui está õ/

**Deidara** – Review e Art is a bang!


End file.
